


not used to

by sugutosato



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, I Don't Even Know, Lowercase, M/M, im so sorry, shitty ending, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugutosato/pseuds/sugutosato
Summary: woobin is an only child, and so does serim.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	not used to

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic because of that seriwoo japanese magazine picture wherein serim is backhugging woobin. this is BADLY written, i promise to get better next time.

_probably because he's an only child._ woobin reasoned to himself why he's not used being cuddled.

he's not used to someone "invading" his personal space, or when someone's mouth is near to his ear to the point woobin can their breathing. he's not used when someone is wrapping their big arms around him, or when someone cupping his cheeks. he's not used when someone is inhaling his scent, or when someone messing his hair. 

he's not used to it when someone whispers him praising words that woobin doesn't think he deserves. or when someone kisses him out of the blue.

he's not used to it, for him, it felt really different from his normal lifestyle.

but the thing is, serim isn't just a someone. he is park serim, he is caring, loving person who treasured woobin a lot. who spoils him with affection, actions that _he's not used to._

"why?" woobin asked one night, when they're watching some random show, serim has his arm wrapped around woobin, and woobin leaning to him. "why are you so fond of cuddles. doesn't it irritate you? or don't you think that someone you always clinging into gets uncomfortable?"

serim's attention turns to him, with exaggerating eye-wide expression, cupping his cheeks, "oh my god! are you uncomfortable, ruby? oh god I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." serim suddenly kisses every part of his face while chanting sorry's with it.

woobin sighed, "you're saying sorry but you're kissing me." serim about to say sorry again but woobin cuts him off, "I'm not uncomfortable, okay? it's fine actually... I'm just not used to it? i guess because I'm an only child so I'm not really that affectionate, unlike you..."

woobin looked down and played with his fingers, something he always do when he's nervous, sad, or annoyed because of himself. a habit serim noticed about woobin.

serim smiled and cupped woobin cheeks again, making the younger look to him. "what do you mean unlike me? I'm an only child too that's why I'm obsessed with cuddling, especially with you. im only being like this with my parents, but growing old, these actions lessened. that's why i wished i have someone to cuddle again, like a sibling i can goof with. probably that's why im touchy with my friends. always, hugging them, teasing them, laugh with them. but you, mr. seo woobin, is my favorite cuddling buddy. i don't really care if you dont reciprocate my actions because i know it's not your nature. just please let me do such things with you. and i promise to do this more mooooooore often so you will be used to it, hmm?"

woobin's cheeks are heating up, and he can tell his own ears are so red. he nods and hugs serim to hide his red-as-tomato face. 

serim laughs because that's the typical woobin, a woobin who hides himself whenever he's embarrassed. 

"so basically you just want a sibling to spoil huh?"

"right now? nah. mom and dad are too old for that. also, why would i need a sibling if you're already my baby?"

woobin slaps his arm, laughing to his corny pick up lines he's _used_ hearing everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> FAILED ENDING, I'M SO SORRY. promise, the pick up line is more effective in filo but i didnt executed that well *sad clown noises* 
> 
> shout at me on twt! @procravity


End file.
